ça fait mal
by elisabeth49
Summary: C'est une song-fic. Elle est courte basé sur la chanson de Christophe Mae.


**Titre : Ca fait mal**

**Auteur : Elisabeth**

**Note de l'auteur : Cette courte histoire m'est venu en écoutant cette chanson que j'aime particulièrement. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous.**

**Qu'elle était belle Ã t'écouter,  
Sur ta voix, son corps dansait  
Dans ses dentelles, virevoltaient  
L'effet d'un corps de ballet  
**

Elle avait été si heureuse le jour où il lui avait déclaré son amour. C'était un soir, pendant un bal organisé pour fêter leur victoire lors d'une bataille contre les wraiths qui avaient fait quelques morts et beaucoup de blessés. Il lui avait dit ces trois petits mots. Des mots qu'elle rêvait d'entendre depuis longtemps. Alors une vie de bonheur avait commencé pour nos deux figures de proue d'Atlantis.

**Papaaa,  
Tu as pris la route sans dire adieu  
Papaaa,  
Tu as laissé son corps, je t'en veux **

Refrain:  
Ca fait mal de vivre sans toi  
Elle a mal et tu ne t'imagines même pas  
Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi  
Elle a mal et tu ne reviendras pas  


Je suis née un an plus tard. Tout le monde était sur un petit nuage. La vie s'écoulait paisiblement entre coups de gueule et réconciliations. Batailles et victoires. Morts et naissances. Atlantis respirait la confiance, la joie de voir à la vie reprendre ses droits après tant de morts. Ma naissance avait été le facteur de déclanchement pour beaucoup de personnes qui s'aimaient et qui avait décidé de se lancer enfin et de connaître à leur tour des moments de félicité.

**Qu'elle était belle Ã tes côtés  
Dans son regard je voyais  
Que tu faisais d'elle, un conte de fées  
Sur toi, elle se reposait**

Je voyais, mon père et ma mère dirigée la cité avec des doigts d'expert. On pouvait voir le respect que ses habitants leur manifestaient. Parfois, quand ma mère ne supportait pas la pression, papa était la pour la soutenir, lui apportant son aide quand elle en avait besoin. Il était le seul qui arrivait à la faire sourire même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Il était son rayon de soleil qui la faisait briller de bonheur.

**Papaaa,  
Tu as pris la route sans dire adieu  
Papaaa,  
Tu as laissé son coeur, je t'en veux **

Ca fait mal de vivre sans toi  
Elle a mal, tu ne t'imagines même pas  
Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi  
Elle a mal et tu ne reviendras pas  


Un jour, il partit en mission de routine. Mais, n'était pas avec eux quand ils rentrèrent en catastrophe sur la base. Tes yeux sont devenus vides de douleur. Ton cœur s'est déchiré de chagrin. Il ne reviendrait pas. Vaincu par une simple tempête, toi qui avais survécu à diverses tortures et d'innombrable batailles. Tu t'étais incliné devant cette avalanche, sauvant ainsi tes amis et disparaissant à tout jamais sur cette planète.

**Papaaa, aaaa  
Tu ne reviendras pas **

Ca fait mal de vivre sans toi  
Elle a mal et tu ne t'imagines même pas  
Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi  


10 ans ont passé depuis ce triste jour. Mais la douleur est toujours présente dans son regard. Elle a beau sourire, son cœur pense toujours à toi, Papa. Tu nous manques. Pourquoi tu es partie ? Son rire sonne triste. On ne la plus entendu depuis ce maudit jour où tu es parti. Elle est l'ombre d'elle-même. Je sais que si elle ne t'a pas rejoint c'est parce que j'avais encore besoin d'elle.

**Son sourire appelle au secours,  
Il est sans amour **

Ca fait mal de vivre sans toi  
Elle a mal et tu ne t'imagines même pas  
Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi  
Elle a mal et toi tu ne reviendras pas 

**Toi tu ne reviendras pas  
Et toi tu ne reviendras pas ...**

Le jour de mon 18ème anniversaire, elle m'annonça calmement que désormais j'étais assez grand pour vivre sans elle. Que désormais elle peut aller rejoindre son amour qu'il l'attendait depuis maintenant une vingtaine d'année. Alors le soir venu, elle s'endormit pour ne plus ouvrir les yeux. Mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, de tristesse d'avoir perdu encore un être chère, mais aussi heureux car maman avait enfin retrouvé le bonheur… La vie reprenait enfin sa course. Je vivrais pour eux, en continuant leur mission. Protéger la galaxie et ses habitants de la menace des wraiths.

**Ca fait mal de vivre sans toi  
Elle a mal et tu ne t'imagines même pas  
Comme ça fait mal de rire sans toi  
Elle a mal et toi tu ne reviendras pas**

**Toi tu ne reviendras pas  
Et toi tu ne reviendras pas ...**

**Fin**

**

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous à plus. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser. Faut pas avoir peur je ne mange pas. Alors un petit détour par les reviews ne serais pas de refus. Merci de m'avoir lu!**


End file.
